limit
by pixies.rock.hard
Summary: After Angeline Fowl found out about her son's undeground adventures, she had dragged her son across continents, until they landed in Italy, which held more surprises than an average mother-son trip can hold. A PRH crossover novel. Aka temporary title. :P
1. Chapter 1

a PRH might-be-a-pointless-novel

A/N: Sorry,I know it's _very_ cliche, and so expected from a fan. I just had to get it out of my system. I know I have other fanfictions to finish, but I don't have enough inspiration for those yet.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

--------

Italy was a place of tourists, historical spots and old churches. Naturaly, Artemis Fowl the Second would know everything there is to know about this amazing place. This was why he was quite surprised when his mother dragged him to a place in Italy where he had no teenest idea about it, not even the time zone.

After his mother knew about the supernatural half of his life, she had dragged her genius son across the world to places with mythological history and culture, leaving her two other sons in the care of Juliet. Artemis, of course, new each and every legend of all the 73 places they've been to. This was an exception.

He was now standing in the shade, still clinging to his habit of avoiding sunlight and declining to socialize with people with less intelectual capacity than him and/or less rich than the average millionaire. What a silly group of crowd, wearing fangs and waving red flags. He had researched about this festival while Angeline went to buy fangs for him. This was a festival where in the habitants of this place celebrate one Saint Marcus for vanquishing vampires from their land. Some silly myth. Indonesia had more promising and closer to the truth stories (He knows its true since all of them was fairy related.) Fairies were still believable, but vampires? You have got to be kidding me, was a term Artemis Fowl would have used.

As hours passed by, and as his annoying mom flicking through the shops and festival booths, he continued to cower from the sun. Anyone here would have thought him of a vampire. To make matters worse, his skin was paler than the sun and he decided to wear golden brown contacts to match his hazel eye instead of blue one (golden brown was the closest color to Holly's hazel). Plus, although he would never admit it himself, he was dazzingly handsome.

The sun changed angles, and as it did, so did Artemis Fowl's choice of shade. By 3:00 pm, he ended up under the shade of aan alley beside the grand clock tower.

"Arty, you really have to get over your sun problem. It's really tiresome to drag you around forcing you to cooperate for once!" Angeline half-screeched, half-crooned.

The prodigy rolled his eyes at his mother. He wanted so much to say "you are the tiresome one, mom." but it would have made matters worse, because he knew if he continued this conversation, it would have ended in the St. Bartleby's counselor's office.

"Stay here in your...shade...then! I'm going for a walk." The annoyed woman decided, knowing it would have no effect to her stubborn son. She marched away. Artemis didn't have to be psycologist to know her mother was pissed off. Well, problem solved. Now he can go find an internet cafe and email some banks.

Before he could move though a cold, hard hand touched his shoulder.

"Oh great. Another hybrid. Wait till Jane sees his golden eyes, its gonna take half of the universe to stop her." a velvetty voice said.

"Shut up Felix." An angelic voice to match the other one answered. Then, everything went black.

-----------------------

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I have finally did what has been bugging me for weeks. Now I'm off to write the next chapter to my Highschool FF.

Free Edward plushies for reviewers


	2. Chapter 2

gonna change the title soon. A PRH novel

A/N: you ruined the surprise!!! I was supposed to reveal that this chapter. Oh, well it was kinda obvious. BTW, I hope HT4eva doesn't die. I did get better, thanks to Twilight. SM made me aspire to be better than her junk. Honestly, Twilight's plot was excellent but she kept repeating words!? Anyone notice "chagrin" being mentioned, well, I don't know, 5 times every chapter?! Ok, I'm ok now.

-------------------

Artemis felt alert. He also felt cold, scared, furious, and most importantly, curious. He found himself again in a sitiuation he rarely found himself. He, once again, had no idea where he was and what was the time zone of this place, if it was applicable. For all he knew he was in some kind of room 12000 feet from the ground on top of the sky. If one had been more than 9 miles below the earth, what could one expect? He breathed in and out, then decided to get his bearings. Even an Rx value or exact geographical coordinates or the algrbraic equation of the perimeter of the room would be enough.

He opened his eyes and could see nothing but pitch black, there were a million conversations going on around him, as if secret voices floating in the wind. He decided to eavesdrop to get some information.

"I don't know, he might be one of _them_."

"Jane, hold yourself, if he is one of _them _I don't think he's normal at all. That guy has tricks somewhere."

"You owe me. Jane is yeilding. Ha!"

"_They _have to be responsible for this. Beating heart, flowing blood yet smells wrong. Tell me this is not true."

"Arrgghhh. I am so tired of challenging this _family_. Whyever couldn't they just keep off our land?"

"I knew we should've kill _them_ when we had the chance."

Who were they? They seemed to be the center of all the conversations of the mysterious, soothing voices._ If these people were Interpol, _he thought, _and they've mistaken me as a fairy then the world must be blind. _A cold hand touched him and suddenly every voice stopped in an uniformed, abrupt end. As if the conversations were practiced.

"Shh. He's awake." Said a graceful, powerful voice.

"Master, if he is one of _them _I don't think its safe to-"

"Renata, I can take care of myself." The voice half commanded, half crooned. The Renata girl stopped immediately.

"Strange, I cannot read his mind. Must have adopted it from his mother, if _she _is his mother." The same voice murmured to himself.

"Are you awake? Can you stand up or talk?" The voice addressed the baffled boy this time.

"Master, I could awaken him with a few bolts if you would like. Besides, I don't mind hurting this boy and his _family._" Artemis decided to answer immediately then. He has an idea how a few neutrino bolts feel like, if he was dealing with fairies. He had no intention of feeling pain.

He opened his eyes.

He sucked in a sharp breath. In front of him was three beautiful creatures with stunning red eyes. So this was about the comment about his golden eyes. There were still, cloaked figures at their back,circled around the three protectively. It was obvious the three was superior. A petite girl, who Artemis concluded to be Jane, stood in an angry stance, her teeth bared. A boy with the same size was holding her back. Artemis started counting the figures behind the superiors. He recognized on of them with the scarred hand: one of his captors. Felix or perhaps the other one. Artemis Fowl stared at the eyes of the three, expecting them to shrivel at the terror of his sharp, peircing blue eyes. Instead he was the one who found fear in himself. He refused to be beaten and started asking questions. Questions that one would asked if your a businessman billionaire kidnapped.

"Where am I? Who are you? Release me at once." He used his sharp voice he used towards his victims, it matched the elegance and grandness of the other side's voices.

The one in the middle of the three, did not reply. Instead he carried out a command. "Alec, do your thing. He is definitely one of _them_. Santiago, summon _him _and _his family_ here." Before Artemis could process all this, all his senses dropped dead.

----------

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

haha. Thought of a corny title: Blood Bank. Nah. Never mind. Still will always be temporary title.

disclaimer: i own nothing, except im married to edward. JOKING.

------

**Forks, WA**

"I don't know Edward...mmmm." Hungry lips found Bella's again, silencing her doubts. What can you say? After what this couple had been through they deserve a little 'celebration'. For the first time ever, Bella felt relaxed. There were no _dead_lines, no sadistic vampires after them, no _dog_y felt free, and so did Edward, though it didn't show in his face, as usual. His lips moved to her neck, giving her a chance to speak once again.

"Edward, stop distracting me! would you please listen for-!" Bella stopped, not because Edward started again, but because he stopped. The familiar burning where his skin touched her's was gone, to be replaced by the tension in the air. Edward was looking alert. He bolted in and out of Alice's bigger-than-the-cottage closet in a second, coming out fully dressed in a grey turtle neck and jeans.

"We have to hide Renesmee."

Bella groaned. Not again. She sighed and looked up, and closed her eyes.

"Don't worry, she's with Jake in La Push. Now get back here." She smiled a crooked smile that almost resembles Edward's.

"We have a visitor." He was gone in a blink of the eye.

-

Alice opened the door before Santiago was at the proch step. "I knew you would come." The vampire went inside, his crimson eyes never leaving Alice's golden ones.

"Santiago, welcome. Is there anything we can do for the Volturi?" Carlisle entered the room, Esme tagging along behind him.

"Aro summoned the whole family to Volterra. Now." The Volturi guard said.

"Whole family?" Jasper asked.

"Go Grizzlies! WooHoo!" If it wasn't ovbius who said this.

"Emmett!" Everyone shouted.

"Sorry, thought it was Charlie again."

Suddenly everything happened fast. Edward entered in a flash of an eye. In a fraction of a second he was holding Santiago by the neck. Bella, who grudgingly grabbed the first clothing she would find, was standing in the kitchen door, looking cluody in the otherwise bright sundress. The next millisecond Edward and Santiago was in a fight, this time Bella had the eyes to see what was happening, unlike the last fight Edward had with Victoria. (A/N: yes, Stephenie, we WANT fighting scenes). It all happened so fast that all they needed now were wands and Cruciatus Curses. No one had time to widen their eyes. On the third second, Alice was in the middle of the two, holding both back. Jasper seemed to be in utter concentration, until Bella realized she was accidentally sheilding Edward. Carlisle seemed rooted to the ground with Esme. Emmett acted as if nothing happened at all, still stroking Rosalie's hair while watching Lions loose to Grizzlies on a baseball match. (A/N: who could figure out the pun in the team names?)

"Leave our daughter alone!" Edward shreiked. Jasper seemed like a statue, the hard time he was experiencing oblivius.

"This is not about your daughter but another one like her. He has golden eyes."

"We know nothing about this mysterious halgf-immortal. Must be Lishomen or the Denali's" Carlisle seemed incharged again, rising from his temporary stupor.

"Tanya's coven all has vampire mates and Tanya cannot conceive."

"Well, Santiago, as you can see we, too, have vampire mates. Bella is no longer human."

"It is Aro's orders not mine. If you want to live longer I suggest that you come with me without denying. You haven't seen the boy yet. He does not smell like Renesmee but yet he doesn't smell human nor immortal."

"Curious. We will go."

"Bring everyone of the family, even the hybri-" There was a growl from the kitchen door. Bella didn't one her daughter to be addressed as 'hybrid.' "I meant Renesmee."

Only Carlisle seemed to be eager to visit Volterra. Everyone was quiet, even Emmett, and was staring at Santiago.

"Let's not keep Aro waiting."

-----

am updating HS fanfic, then the Falling. I know,I know, the swear toad one. An just not feeling it anymore, kay?

MWAHAHAHA. if you want answers read one. There's an interesting twist in Artemis' blood thats smell different. 100 bucks for those who can guess.

BTW, I take requests. And thought of a title already. Next chapter the title will change already


	4. Chapter 4

limit. You'll find out why limit if you keep on reading.

a PRH novel

disclaimer: disclaimed

-------

**Police Plaza**

"D'arvit." Commander Trouble Kelp swore. "I can't figure this out. It's either a goblin gang on a klling spree or the world record breaker for the most suiciders,murders and disappearances in one city!"

Poor Corporal Vein, stuck in reporting to the hot-headed commander. "Well, s-s-s-ir, the reports are clear. 32 suspected homisides, 43 unexplained murders, and 87 fairies reported missing, suspected dead. All in all thats 162 fairies sir, more than 5 % of Haven's population, minus the pixies. If we include the Pixie District murders and reports, it would total to more than 500. Pixies seems to be the main target sir. There has never been anything like this except for the one Seattle, aboveground, which just stopped unexplained. It was suspected as a killing spree of a gang."

"That's it! Tell Retrieval 1 to pack their well-trained bunks. We're going to Seattle."

"_We_ Sir? Including _you?"_ Ash Vein just stammereed in awe. He was one of those officers who just joined because they were a Trouble Kelp fan.

"Yes, Ash, including me." Trouble said in a voice full of bravado and confidence. And with that grand closing remark, he marched out of his office.

-

**Volterra**

Artemis Fowl woke up, once again, feeling several emotions at once. He seemed to be in the same cylindrical room, but no more voices. Voices. The past few seconds before his untimely unconciousness hit him in blurred, disconnected images, which led to only to one point: the mysterious family that was an enemy to this group holding him captive. The group was definitely not fairy. And the crimson eyes proved they were no human organization. Possibly a group of hybrids between the two? Argh. The only factors were the red eyes and the perfect tonic of their voices. On the bright side they seemed to think that Artemis was part of a group they fear. So Artemis will stay alive for now, though he was getting a little hungry.

He listened and waited until he heard those elegant voices again.

"They're coming already Caius (A/N: sp). There's no way to cancel that. What is so wrong with the Cullens that you don't want them visiting us? Carlisle means no harm, and if ever they do not own this boy, he would be the best person to know what he is and what to do with him. If not then we simply kill him. Perhaps he is just a peculiar human, at the wrong place during the wrong time. It is so unsual for a typical human to be avoiding crowds, festivities and a nice sunny day, eh brother?"

_I, a typical human?, _Artemis thought, _Hardly._

"There is nothing wrong with the Cullens! I, uh,I- but-um-" 'Caius said. Artemis didn't have to see his body language to know that he is afraid. It was tad obvius at the tone of this man's perfect voice. Then suddenly, the other man let out a hysteria of haughty laughter.

"You, Caius? _You _are _afraid_ of this coven? Wait 'till Marcus finds out about this!"

"You have to understand Aro! The last time we stood up against them they have assembled more than half of the immortal population, even some we had never heard about! What if their filthy shapeshifters have more power than we think they have? They have enough powers to overthrow us! Are you not-!"

"Caius, Caius, Caius. You act like we are not close friends of Calisle! The man despise power and violence. Why would he even-" There was an interruption from the south wall of the room, in Artemis' position.

"Come in. This better be good. You are interrupting something obviusly." It sounded like Aro to Artemis.

"Master, it is me, Jane." The genius opened his right eye a little. He was interested in Jane's unexplained total loathing for the supposed group he was suspected to be part in. He saw Jane holding out a hand to one of the hooded figures, possible Aro. They seemed to be communicating in a silent manner. There was silence for a few minutes.

"You will not touch this boy until the Cullens verify his identification. Then the boy is all yours."

"But master, if he is not one of them where is the point of torturing-" A pettite, femenine voice protested.

"Enough! Summon Marcus so we can start this ridiculous interrogation!" Artemis felt a chill down his spine. He was no doubt the one who is going to be questioned in this upcoming interview. His fears muffled the sounds of short, graceful steps fading as it left the room.

"I know your awake, son. Why don't you tell us your name? Don't worry, we won't bite." Artemis saw the other cloaked man roll his bright crimson eyes. Artemis resisted his, well, vampire-like smile. The urge won, and a smile that would have terrified humans broked in his pale face. He slowly opened his eyes, seeming that he stroked fear into his captor's eyes. Of course, this only casted another factor of the Arty-being-a-vampire theory to the two Volturi members. Artemis decided to sit up; he did so in one fluid motion.

"My name is Artemis Fowl the Second, heir to Fowl empire." He said, rather smugly.

"Isn't Artemis' a girls name?" said the man who Artemis asumed to be Caius. Artemis just nailed him with a petrifying glare.

"What Caius meant to say was-"

"I apologize for being late, brothers." All three heads, two vampire and one suspected vampire, turned.

"Marcus, so glad you can join us." Marcus just glanced at Caius, oblivus to his icy tone. Caius was, as usual, recieving his share of annoyed glances of the day that he fully deserve. That was glance number 2.

"Anyways, Artemis, this is Marcus." He nodded at the man who just entered. "Caius" He motioned at the man who commented on Arty's name. "And I am Aro. We are the Volturi, in a 0.1 percent chances of you not knowing who we are, I'm sure if you are their child you would know a lot about us, considering they are nothing but a nuisance to us. The Volturi are the, let's say, royal family that rules over the entire population of immortals, namely in human terms, vampires. We maintain a secret, peaceful euthopia between our world and the world of those worthless mortals, which by the way we feed on. Now, unless you're part of the _we,_ or half of you is, you'll end up dead the end of this week. Now, introductions have been made and everything is cleared, we may skip over the other casualties and go straight to our business for today."

Aro paused to have the effect, as if he was giving a chance for the pale youth to answer. Of course, most of his captives are too terrified to even twitch. Unfortunately for him, and unfortunately for Arty, Artemis Fowl is never considered as the _most_ of whatever population you choose to classify him under.

"Excellent, I am glad that we have the same perspective of handling this situation." The three vampires stared back, baffled and awed. It's either this being had no idea who he was dealing with, or his _parents_ raised him with the thought of their _family_ being superior to their rule. Artemis simply stared back, clearly amused that he baffled the three ancients. That's just his outer conditiong. While he was smug on the outside, his mind was in turmoil. Vampires, immortals, Volturi? Wasn't People, fairies, LEP enough?

"Amusing, you have the charm of your father." The other two threw Caius loathsome looks at his drawled comments. Glance number 3.

"What family are you from? You don't have to protect _them_ in to these ridiculous lies saying you're part of the Fowl family. We've been keeping tabs on them a few years ago and their son disappeared. You clearly are not one of the twins. And you're clearly not human. What's the point of lying when we know it's _them _anyways? Just admit and we all go home happily ever after without problems on our minds, shopaholic future prychichs on our shoulders and a ludicurous couple with their precious freak daughter on our stakes." Aro did most of the talking. It was obvius for Artemis to see he was superior among the three.

"Fine. If you are not going to believe me then thats that. I am certainly not telling you anything." He said. "Cowpogs." He muttered under his breath, to low for a human to hear. He of course was stupid to asume vampires have human capacity limits.

"Whatever in the world is a cowpog?" This time, the two bared their teeth at their brother. Glance number 4. Then they left the room, into what seemed a pitch black hallway contrasting to the white room it opens to.

Now Artemis Fowl had millions of questions and thoughts waiting to occupy his mind. He started thinking.

---

two chapters in one day?! thats quite unfair. DOUBLE THE REVIEWS! Anyone guessed what's in Artemis' blood? It's connected to The Lost Colony.


	5. Chapter 5

limit

a PRH novel

discalimer: I own nothing except Edward. We're bonded by marraige. more like mirage!

A/N: I knew I shouldn't have said TLC. Now I owe everyone a hundred bucks :P. Some of you right, some of yuou wrong. But your all interconnected, and that connector is the right one. Something between Demon magic and time tunnels. (To HT4eva: o_O page 138 of TTP must have been very hard for you)

---

**Seattle**

It was an ordinary day at the Seattle City Police Station. Officer Mallen strecthed his feet on the table and dunk his donut on his coffee. A man no higher than the average 2nd grader just enetered the station entered as Mallen took a chunk off his pink, sprinkled donut.

"Can I shelpf you shir?" Bits of chewed donut spittered out of his mouth as he tried to communicate.

"Detective Gomez, FBI." Corporal Ash Vein said, flipping a badge that came from Foaly's old printer. "The head wants the reports and papers for the massacre that happened here last summer for further investigations."

"Well, you shee Detectife," He finally swallowed his donut before he continued. "I can't just gove you the papers just like that. I can't see why you don't know the procedure. Surely the FBI train their detectives the procedure. It's either your a little rusty, Gomez or you're an imposter. I need to see that badge longer than a cliched flip."

Ash rolled his eyes. Humans. Pfft. What a joke. The most stubborn, impractical species in the world. He took out a badge, a passport, his ID and an ATM card, all run-throughs on Foaly's junk computers.

With a resigned sigh, Officer Mallen stood up and started walking slowly through the files cabinet. He fumbled a little bit through the messy stacks of papers and finally he brought out a thick, not folder, but box, filled with papers. He brought it back.

"I hope you're strong, cause this case used more paper than the average newspaper company." He chuckled at his simile and returned to his lazy position, and continued devouring the box of pink, sprinkled donuts.

**Volterra**

Artemis stared up the ceiling. He had the room for himself for what seemed like hours. It was impossible to keep track of time when there isn't a one single patch of daylight down here. Maybe it was night when he passed out and still is? Is that the reason why he can't see a single window? He stood up and reached to random places, looking for a sign of a window. He had to get out of this damn hell.

He continued to search, it was like finding a needle in a haystack - the only difference is that Artemis was blind. His hands touched something cool and smooth. It felt like marble. A window made of marble bars...? He reached out, never letting go of the marble figure. After a few seconds, Artemis realized it wasn't a window at all.

"Looking for something, Artemis? The Cullens may have told you over and over again that the Volturi is vunerable as an ant, but they're wrong. Now, why don't you be a nice little freaky half-breed and tell me what do your kind eat." A perfect, velvet voice drawled.

Finally, something to eat. "Steamed Yellow Cut-throat is fine. Remove the bones and specifically boiled in a low fire. I want spring water to go with that, please. No ice." Artemis felt satisfied. He was boss again.

"Demanding little vampire-human freak are you? Well I see you have no respect for anyone but yourself. Just because you're Cullen doesn't mean everyone has to bow down to you! Whatever, why did I even bother to ask? You want food? Rivanna will give you food." She spitted out. "No one cares. Everyone just orders me around just because I'm the only person around here who can actually talk to a Cullen without withering in cowardice!" She muttered and complained until her voice sputtered out.

Artemis definitely needs to get out of this freak place.

**Seattle**

"What is it commander?" Captain Solis said. He fluttered around his annoyed superior in excitement.

"The trail, the clues, ended in a small town not far from here. Looks like a stake out. I'll do the undercover this time, just in case there's more f*ckin' donut eating officers!" He spitted out to Corporal Vein, who kept complaining and sobbing endelessly at his donut/saliva splattered uniform.

"Pack out all of you. Captain Forgan, Captain Claver, get your troups back to haven. The remaining 5, come with me to back up. And Captain..." Trouble reached to Forgan. "Would you _please_ bring Vein home. C'mon, let's move out!" He put on his helmet and talked to Foaly for a while.

"Foaly,"

"Yes Trubs?"

"What way is Forks High?"

**LaPush**

"Jake! I can't believe you sent Nessie to school?!" Bella shrieked, her perfect voice mimicked a perfect movie-worthy tone.

"What's so wrong with that? I take Nessie to school everyday? Why are you so phsyched!" Then Jacob read the look on Bella's dazzling features. That looked came out when the little vampire freak-os came to take Renesmee's life away.

"Crap." He ran to his rabbit.

"Running's faster." She was gone in a flash.

**Forks High**, **middle school campus**

The middle school building of Forks High was a place Bella, or any of the Cullens, has been to, and never planning to go to. Children just smelled better, and tastier. You would never catch Jasper teaching a kindergarten class. It's either he would never pass an education degree or all of his students will be dead before the bell even rings.

"Mrs. Cullen, may I help you?" smiled Mr. Garnier, who happened to be single in the moment.

"Where's Renesmee?" Her voice was rushed and frantic.

"Right this way. She's at gym at the moment. Did I mention you look elegant in that lovely dress and your hair looks-"

"Nessie!!!" Bella cut off the school administrator. She ran at human pace, her hair bouncing slightly to her movements. She was so focused on reaching her daughter that she bumped into a man passing around the corner. They both fell to the ground. Bella stood up grace fully and stopped. The man was wearing hat that now layed on the ground. His ears were far from normal.

Then their eyes met.

-----

A/N: FYI, that's Trouble. Anyone who goes to forum knows what this chapter means


	6. Chapter 6

limit, a PRH novel.

note: change my mind AGAIN. next chapter this is gonna be titled **Exile**. There has been a seious swerving from the main plot I planned. This chapter will be dedicated to what happened to Trouble mostly, yes Eva, your Trouble. Fairy's scent, specifically pixie's, will be explained here. Artemis fans, hold your horses, next chapter **after this one **the genius will finally figure out where he is and meet the Cullens. MWAHAHAHA.

note2: thanks a lot for the reviews guys. you all make me teary eyed.

note 4: as the chapters progress, the rating might turn to M. Feeling very perverted today, sorry

xxxx

**Forks Middle School building**

Bella just stared. For the first time ever she was a vampire, she had no idea what was going on. Things happened to fast, even for a immortal like her. The being in front was her was not human, nor vampire and definitely not shapeshifter. Thats all supernatural creatures on her list. What possibly more can Forks hold? Apparently, dogs and bloodsuckers weren't enough for this rainy town.

Suddenly, 5 creatures surrounded the administrator and the godlike woman. Their ears were all similar and guns were all pointed at the two. One officer was helping the bumped man up.

"I can stand up myself, thank you very much." Trouble said gruffly, brushing his comrade off who happened to be a _**pixie**_.

Santiago was also by the door, keeping invisible by his too-fast movements. Then the window was open and a breeze whized by. That wind did it.

Santiago pounced on poor Captain Sauflon, and devoured his blood in a second. Only Trouble Kelp's trained eyes and Bella's perfect eye sight was able to see. Trouble was white as...well, as white as Bella. The commander's eyes swept through the corpse left behind by the fast monster that left as soon as it appeared, looking only like a whisp of color to the other audiences. The corpse was exactly like the ones left behind in the Haven City's on-going massacre. White, bloodless bodies delivered at Police Plaza everyday, increasing its nuber as it went on. Pixies were the specific target. The same cresent-shaped scar on the neck.

Before Trouble could put two with two though, the computer behind the velcro on the wrist of his uniform his communicator beeped wildly. "Commander!" Lilli Frond's frantic voice said without even waiting for Trouble to answer the beeps. "Ohmigosh. You have to get here pronto. We caught one of the murderers in action. She's beautiful, too beautiful, I might add. Prettier than me!" She said this as if putting herself into the equation would help Trouble understand the beauty of the creature. "Yet, she's pixie! Witnesses said it was like she was sucking another pixie's blood. And her eyes are bright violet! Violet I tell you!!" She terminated the link without waiting for Trouble to response. Trouble analized the situation, glorious lady with a sexy body in front of him, a strange creature murdering his Captain in a millisecond and a frozen human. Easy.

"Mesmerize, mindwipe then move out." The three Ms Julius Root would have used himself. Coronel Diates went forward, taking advantage of the order to look at Bella's features, while his commander and his troops took Sauflon's body and moved out. The poor Coronel was just starting to summon up his magic when he made the mistake of touching Bella. He ended up being hurdled two feet above the ground and threw towards the gym door. Everyone was immediately on the fighting stance.

_"Human. Your will is mine."_ Trouble took over. Apparently, officers these days can't even do something simple as mesmer. And Retrieval 1 was supposed to be the best.

Bella smiled. She had encountered something like this on her new family's trip to Alaska. They had stumble upon nomads. One of them, Sedafta, can hypnotize. Naturally, she was immune to it.

"I think not." Not only did the woman's melodic voice distract Trouble. She seemed unaffected by mesmer without mirrors. He glanced at the paralized school administrator, mind wiping him quickly, then sheilded. His men followed.

They flew back to E27 with troubled minds.

**Volterra**

"Master." Heidi entered the room of Aro, shaking in terror, for Aro might be in the mood of killing whoever he speaks to first. "There has been massive, unexplained attacks at Ireland, specifically Tara. White, bloodless corpses are left. A newborn or newborns, no doubt. But all witnesses and reports say is that the murderer had bright violet eyes, not crimson red. Should we take action, master?"

There was silence. After a few minutes that could have been hours, Heidi left, taking silence as the answer. The large, lounge chair turned around, in it sitting was not an ancient vampire who could have striked others fear with a simple twitch. However, the person sitting in it could strike fear 10 times more than Aro.

"Tara...how interesting." mused Artemis Fowl.

**Tara**

Everyone intently stared at the shreiking at the half pixie, half only heaven knows what. Chix Verbil was trying to shout compliments in between the screams as 11 comando ships landed in the port. The retreival squad unloaded and made its way to the holding area of the port.

"Frond wasn't joking about the looks." Trouble muttered. The pixie in the glass cage had long, silk hair. Her skin was pale white and she had beautiful elegant features. She became alert as Trouble entered the secure room.

"Commander." An officer noded as Trouble entered. "I've never seen anything like her before. She's incredibly fast...and strong. Her skin is pale white and ice cold. Her eyes are bright. She sparkles in the surface. She ain't foolin' me."

Trouble frowned "What do you mean?"

"We fairy folks from uptown USA believe those legends. Lived up the old country in my days as a lad. Aye, it was a great time. La Push, the place of the wolves."

Trouble just stared at him. Some LEP people were so old, sometimes Trouble couldn't understand what they're saying. La Push?

"Quilette People were one of the few people who welcome fairies in their land. Humans that are peaceful and nature loving. Our clan used to live in harmony with the grandfather of Ephraim Black. Then the war started." He shook his head. "Those kind people were half wolves and they only transform for one thing." The olden man pointed his gloved hand at the thing in the cage.

"They call 'em the cold ones. The pale faces. In human terms, Commander, vampire."

---------------------

R&R


	7. Chapter 7

limit

A/M: ok, I am weird. changed my mind. still limit. BUT the story would not have any connection to the title whatsoever. lolz. unless you have suggestions..? Limit is random, yet cool. Ok, some of us Beta thats why our FFs are so freakin' perfect. I asked Renata Swift to Beta but I have no idea how Beta works o_0. *envy beta people* ok, I'm feeling random today, sorry. Holly Marie Fowl and HT4eva: I've been on this site so long that I know both of you are on a different sides in terms of AF romance couples. If one of you likes or dislikes something review it. I'm so afraid to disappoint readers. IM A NON SHIPPER but if I had to choose EDWARD! (since i think if you put artemis and trouble together you'll end up with an edward cullen, though by then he would be perfect for me not holly or minerva) Minerva wont be someone you'll see in this fic, unless you want her...???. I couldn't resist putting an OC, Don't worry, she wouldn't be a major character. She'll be here for 3 or 4 chapters only. I know I promised more Artemis but I've got to lead Trouble to Forks first! BTW, I'm feeling unloved. I looked at the ratio of reviews and chapters and realized I'm only having 3 reviews for chapters :((!!! Thanks you Eva and HMF!!! The updates are coming fast, since Christmas rush is over. Lets just wait 'till classes get back on. Plus, I also realized the Cullens could only be found in 1 chapter.

* * *

**The Cullens' residence**

All the Cullens waited impatiently for Bella and her daughter to return with Santiago. Everyone was tense and alert. Alice was looking slum, being figuratively blind because of Renesmee's involvement. Silence surrounded the vampires. That was why everyone jumped and squeaked when a frog croaked 3 miles away, breaking the silence.

Emmett laughed out loud for no reason at all.

"This is the most hilarious silence I've ever been in since that bear killed me!" Everyone looked at him.

"You found death hilarious?" Jasper said quietly. "You're more stupid than Patrick Star."

"Spongebob? I love that show!" Emmett began to sing the Campfire song.

"C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song!" Emmett sang noisily. Everyone ignored him, until...

"It would help if you just sing along bam..bam..bam" said an angelic soprano voice no one could resist. Edward came to the door to meet his family.

"Where's Santiago?" Carlisle asked. Bella closed her eyes, remembering the creatures. She decided no to tell them. Renesmee's safety from the Volturi was the priority here and telling her family about her ecounter would only delay the trip.

"He went out for a snack. He would be back soon I expect." She said quietly. Edward twitch. He knew something was afoot.

"Waiting again?" Rosalie groaned.

Everyone quickly grabbed the masking tape and put it all over Emmett's massive mouth.

**Tara Shuttle Port Holding Cell 13A**

Trouble just stared at the man. He just realized the LEP officer was wearing a cow boy hat. He raised an eyebrow. This man was crazy, perhaps he had too much on the feild experience and was starting to go loopy. Yet all those legends, the descriptions...and million of bloodless corpses left behind. Trouble looked at the man. The corporal was crazy, and what the commander is about to do would be crazier.

"Could you tell me how to fix this...Vampire Frenzy? That's what it is right? The masacre in Haven?" Trouble said. He listened to himself. He sounded some crazy old man. Then he remembered La Push was kilometers away from Seattle...and Forks High. The woman. She had pale skin, unbelievable strenght and she can sheild the mesmer. His instincts went crazy.

"Ya' got that right, Commander. Though I ain't the one with the information. Thea is an elf who formerly lived with Levi Uley. She ended up in the outskirts of Haven after the war. She knows everything. One of a kind, that girl." The Corporal handed Trouble a piece of paper. It had an address on it.

"Thank you." Commander Kelp nodded to the corporal. The aged officer saluted and Trouble left.

"Foaly, I want you to conduct every test possible on this thing. Don't laugh, but check your theories on Vampire. I'm going down Haven."

Foaly laughed anyway.

**Rm. 12A, Maxflon Bldg., Venomenon St., Elf District IV, Haven City**

Touble hummed to himself as he walked through the dusty halls of Maxflon Building. He stopped in front of Room 12A and did a x-ray scan before knocking. If this was a vampire, he better brace himself. He knocked twice.

_knock knock._

"May I help you officer?" A woman's voice answered. She did not open the door. Trouble felt unloved. (haha)

"How about opening the door and inviting me in, ma'am."

The door swung opened to a one room, one bathroom condo. The inside was messy and cramp. Reminded Trouble of Holly's apartment, minus the blood jars on the table to the right.

"Commander Trouble Kelp of the LEPrecon unit." Trouble offered a hand, the elf just stared at it. What do you expect? Trouble flipping a badge? Trouble frowned. So much from being friendly.

"_The_ Trouble Kelp?" She said. Trouble noticed her perfect voice.

"Are you Ms. Thea Uley?" Trouble did not bother a backround check on the elf. That would only bring up what he already knew and some unnecessary gloating from Foaly.

"Uley? So you know too huh? Is the LEP after me?" Her tone was suddenly worried. How could she do that? Trouble thought, How could she be worried yet still sound dazzling?

Trouble looked at the elf properly for the first time and was thunderstruck. She was the most beautiful elf he ever laid eyes on. Her elegance was so stunning that Trouble forgot Holly even existed (for a while only though). Her simple sweater-and-jeans-look emphasized the perfect curves of her body. The blush on her cheeks that would have completely made the elf completely charming was missing though, and it was obvius that she was trying hard to hide her violet eyes with blue contacts that already was fading, turning her eyes in a peculiar shade of indigo.

"No, Ms. Uley. We just wanted all the help we could get with the ongoing city massacre. Do you have any information for us? This would be strictly confidential, if it makes you feel better."

"Let me guess. Old Man Bob from the Blacks suggested me. If he told you what I am, are thou not scared?"

"What exactly are you?"

"Well...this is going to take all day. Why don't you sit down?"

**Volterra**

(A/N: I could hear the Arty fans screaming. Sorry to disappoint you. Maybe later)

Heidi walked quietly, heading for Marcus' room. Marcus' room was the smallest, since he renovated it after Didyme died (A/N: check your vampire index people!). Aro had once told everyone of the Volturi guard that if he was not available do not ever _ever _go to Caius. Everyone soon knew why, as they spent years in sevice of the tempered, power-hungry vampire.

Heidi knocked softly, knowing that Marcus would hear.

"Master, Tara-" Heidi started, but was cut off by the sight that met her when she opened the door.

Jane was, well, um...leaning close to Marcus. Too close. She held back sharply, and glared at Heidi.

"Master, forgive me. I shall come back later." Her tone was submissive yet edged.

"No, Heidi. Tell me what it is. Jane excuse us." Jane left, hissing as she passed Heidi by the doorway.

"I have told Master Aro yet he was acting very, um, quiet. I have come to tell you that we have been receiving reports of hundreds of killings in Tara, Ireland." She said hastily.

"You're not telling me something, Heidi."

"Violet eyes, Master. Not red. That has been all the survivors could say. The-" The vampire was stopped once again, yet this time it was Rivanna.

"Master, the prisoner. He's gone!"

* * *

merry christmas! Here's a Christmas gift. A preview of the further chapters. Though it might change.

* * *

**Volterra**

Artemis stared angrily at the wall. He was back in his prison. Trapped once again. He must device a wiser plan to get out of here.

The doors opened.

"Just put the prisoner inside while we wait for Aro" a velvet voice said. There was thump of something being thrown into the room and the door closed.

There was nothing but silence. The _thing_ started groaning in pain, then a small amount of light illuminated the room. Artemis gasped.

"Holly!"


	8. Chapter 8

limit

A/N: yeah, sure Eva, just clearing it out. My friend who goes to reminded me that my reviewers are from different sides of ships. Psychegirl got it right! (no peeping at the reviews!!!!). I'm really feeling unloved guys. I'm gonna ask a friend if I should continue or not. This chapter would just be lots of explaining. BTW, i have no plan to kill anyone right now, maybe emmett though. He's getting on my nerves. Yeah I know its going to be worse if I put a cliffie there. MWAHAHAHAHA :)!!! Merry X-mas too, belated. Advance valentines! Sorry for the late update. I've been super busy

* * *

**Rm. 12A, Maxflon Bldg., Venomenon St., Elf District IV, Haven City**

"Who am I kidding. This would just end badly." Thea struggled to annoy Trouble away with her complaints and empty threats. Clearly, she has not met Grub yet.

"Ms. Uley-"

"Stop calling me that! Fine, if you wanna end up bloodless then sit down!" She shrieked in her soprano voice.

"Fine!" said Trouble. He felt like a boy again.

"Fine!" Thea said, sitting down. Trouble followed her action slumply, crossing his arms once seated.

"Around 300 years or so, when we lived above ground, my family and our companions, found this tribe of humans who are not like other humans. They lived simply, and don't care if one group is different from theirs. They welcomed fairies with open arms and we lived harmoniously and productively don't care what we are as long as we're not vampires or with the vampires. Because that's what they mainly live for, killing those bloodsucker parasites. They welcomed us, partly because they themselves aren't exactly normal too."

She paused, expecting Trouble to say something like 'you are just some crazy old woman' or 'i think i better take you to the mental hospital'. Instead, Trouble said:

"Wolves. The Corporal at Tara said he and you lived with wolves in La Push." Trouble saw the woman gave a shadow of a smile.

"Yes, Commander. Wolves. The people there are lead by a family decsended from the wolves. I couldn't give you all the legends since it would take more than weeks. There was a clan that can transform into, not just wolves, but any animal they desire, yet mostly they use a body of a wolf to protect the tribe from the _ones._

"Our group was caravan of traveling fairies, mostly elves. We were wanderers; we lead a simple life. Our group was at the forest near First Beach, when we encountered a wolf. He told us, in wolf speak, to wait. Then he fetched the other wolves and told us everything. We established an agreement and our group settled with the Quilettes from then on. Generations passed until the war. Then we fairies were forced to go under, and the Quilettes globalized and forgot our existence through the years.

"My family lived with the 2nd in command, the Uleys. My dad was killed helping the wolves attack this bloodsucker that made the mistake to pass by our land. My mom...she kinda, um, remarried and-"

"You're a hybrid! The first ever!" Trouble exclaimed with awe. Thea just kept a blank face, uncertainty clouded over her features.

"Maybe we shouldn't continue." she said quietly.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted. Please, continue." Trouble said quietly. Ideas and thoughts were raining down his brain. Imagine what he could acheive for the People with Thea.

"Maybe some snacks first? Then we'll continue."

Thea brought out some microwave pizza, cooked it and placed it in front of Trouble. Trouble just stared at her while she struggled in preparing lemonade with shaking fingers.

"No, ma'am, honestly I'm-"

"No!" She shreiked. Trouble was taken aback. Thea was starting to gain temper. Trouble's mouth dropped as he saw Thea's eyes turn dark violet, burning the remains of calm indigo.

"Please," She breathed in and out. "Please, excuse me, i need some air."

Trouble stared at her as she went to open the window to lean outside. She took out a bottle with red liquid inside and started to sip with a bendy straw. After a minute or so, she started to calm down, and her drink started to empty.

Trouble patiently waited for Thea to come back, munching the surprisingly delicious Pizza Hut Pan Pizza.

* * *

**Volterra, 2 chapters ago**

(A/N: just as I promised to Arty fans)

Artemis Fowl was creating a plan. The plan must be perfect and more cunning than his captors. Artemis smiled to himself his vampire smile. Then he returned to his meditating position.

In his time in the little cylindrical room he was trapped in, three ancients who he learned was named Aro, Cauis and Marcus, often visit him along with others like them in black coats. They were creatures of utter perfection. Every action, every word they speak was precise and sure. Not to mention they were awfully fast, strong and some has different powers. Whatever Aro's is, it cannot affect him so it was out of the problem. Jane was a different case though.

The mysterious group that was holding Arty captive seems to mistake him as a part of the competition of the same species. Well, the priority was to stay alive and it seemed that pretending to be one of them would keep Arty alive. He would have to get out because he could not lie forever.

He krept around the room, Not looking for a marble window this time, knowing better. Artemis crawled in the dark, absorbing every detail he could muster for the umpteenth time. Information is power. But what if there was no information?

Then the boy's slender hands touched a velvet fabric. The 'vampires' did asume they were akin. Why not pretend to be one of them?

Artemis slipped the heavy coat on, concentrated on vibrating and waited for the door to open.

* * *

**Thea's place**

"So Commander, ready to hear the most tear-jerking family tree history you ever heard?" Thea emerged from her little window calm and serene, as if she never left.

"Bring it on. I heard it all." Trouble said teasingly, trying desperately to keep Thea's mood same.

"Oh really?"

"Actually yes! I've interregated a goblin that was sued by his grandson for abuse. The grandson was splintered in the thumb. And I live and work with my baby brother."

"Do you want to hear the story or not." Thea said, sitting down. She continued.

"My father was killed. My mom got attached to Carno Uley, the youngest son of Levi. They agreed to get married and I got concieved. Then...then, a dreadul thing happened.

"A bloodsucker came hunting at the outskirts of town. The warriors went and did their thing. Mother came running after a messenger told them Levi's son was wounded. She was there... And she got bitten. It was chaos, as my caretaker told me. Everyone was screaming, shouting. Carno was desperately looking for his wife while the medics stoped him. My mother, she was fairy. She had magic. Her wound closed, leaving the venom to spread. The others finished off the vampire.

"The human medics and the warlocks tried to find something to stop the venom to spread. Carno refused to kill his wife or his baby, even though he knew what they would become. He blamed himself, and died. 2 weeks after he died I was born, my mother died from birth.

"I grew up to be this super strong, inhumanly beautiful, blood-sucking, Violet-eyed half fairy, half vampire, half shapeshifter. I could turn into any animal. I could run faster than the wind. I could lift a whole boulder twice the size of a house. I could mesmer and heal minor injuries but i didn't need to do the Ritual. I was of course 2 feet 9 inches tall, dazzingly pretty, violet-eyed and I sparkle in the sun. Which has not been a problem because we live underground."

Thea just waited for Trouble's reaction with a blank face, as if she hadn't just said that she sucks blood and can break Trouble's bones to peices. She might have well have said that she was an angel of death and she was sent for Trouble and Trouble's reaction would have been the same.

"Amazing!" Trouble tried not to exaggerate again.

"So what does that help? You knowing what I am. By the way, if this is not obviusly obvius, its vampires like me minus shapeshifting powers responsible for the massacre." Thea said as a matter of factly.

"Do you know how to stop it?" Trouble said, knowing the answer was no.

"No." Trouble knew it. "But..." He didn't expect that though.

"Yes?"

"There has been a similar massacre like this, in Seattle, which by the way was kilometers away from La Push and Forks, WA. Do you know ho it hhas been stopped?"

"no." Trouble listening well.

"This is just a hunch. I think the Cullens have been up and running around Washington again." She smiled, and explained the treaty and the Cullen's family history. Then she added her own story.

"I was ready to protect my own people, both fairy and human, from the next cold menace. Then we caught them hunting in our lands. There was this vampire, he was so nice. He was more than civil to me. He was actually _befriending_ me. We met at a certaing are in the forest the days while they were still deciding on the treaty. We talked about our lives, and neither of our lives was easy and normal. He understood. He was the closest thing I had to family. That's why I begged the elders to agree to the treaty and let them live. I still know where to find them."

"Let's go then!" Trouble said, excited to get back on the field. He started to move out but paused when Thea didn't move a muscle. "What's wrong."

"I'm not sure if I could face Edward again and find that I was nothing but a forgotten memory to him."

Trouble reached out a hand and emerged Thea into a comforting hug.

* * *

**Volterra**

"Hey, Cullen. Here's your food." A sneering beautiful voice said.

Little did Rivanna knew that the said 'cullen' was far far away from the room she was standing in.

The moment Artemis heard the door crack open he sheilded out of sight and zoomed off out of the room. When he had' lost' powers healing his mother, he had simply had ran out of magic. He accidentally discovered it when he experimented with an acorn he got when visiting Mongolia's moonlight spots with his mother and had buried it when they reached Cairo, their destination before Italy. He could figured that if he could be invisible that even an eyesight like a vampire's couldn't even see even for just a while, he could slip and go. He could only sheild for 3-10 seconds, if he was lucky. After that he had to have something to hide behind or disguise as. The coat was the answer, though Artemis was not sure why it was there at all.

He slipped through the grandest door he saw and went exporing. He was in a bedroom, twice as grand as his, except there was no bed at all. There was a big desk with clattered papers and documents on it. He sat ont the over-sized, expensive chair and started finding anything. That's when someone knocked and open the door.

A vampire entered and delivered some alarming news that got his attention. When he didn't answer, the vampire left the room.

"Tara..." Artemis Fowl mused. "Interesting."

* * *

Point of Views...? This story has one point of view: mine. Nothing's written in Bella's or Edward's or even Artemis'!

R&R


	9. Chapter 9

Limit

A/N: The coat is for after he can't shield anymore. I really, really hope that the vampire smells in the coat would overpower his (that's a good theory since everything about a vampire overpowers humans). If I may quote my A.N the previous days: _I'm so afraid to disappoint readers. IM A NON SHIPPER, and so is this story but if I had to choose EDWARD! __(Since I think if you put Artemis and trouble together you'll end up with an Edward Cullen, though by then he would be perfect for me not holly or Minerva)__ Minerva won't be someone you'll see in this Fic, unless you want her...???_. I would not want to disappoint my readers that I know very well have vary opinions (I have two reviewers I often mistake with each other: HT4eva and AF4eva, how whack right?) that could lead into violations of Netiquette. Aside from this two shipping sides, I am making sure to have zero romance with the major characters in this Fic. Trouble is a major character, mind you. So when I said "EDWARD!" It doesn't mean this is going to be Holly and Edward! BTW, I am going to finish all my fan fictions (minus TLOAST), I assure you. I know I lack the time to update (I barely have time for TV) but I had an inspiration again. Summer break here but still hectic. No internet so I'm typing. Going to upload ASAP

**Police Plaza**

"So, while I would be gone, I'm making Vein Commander-in-charge and I am putting Holly in charge of the massacre. Holly, I mean Captain Short, your priority is Tara and the safety of the People. Any questions? " Trouble sighed as his little brother's hand shot up.

"Why do you have to go personally Trubs?"

"Because, if the best, most experience officer didn't go, it's only a matter of time until there would be no People for LEP to protect. Plus, Thea only agreed if I would come. Any more sensible questions?" Trouble buried his face in his hands as 12 hands came up.

"That's it! No more questions!" He stormed out the door and hurried to the shuttle port.

`Line`

**Forks, WA**

Trouble and Thea walked, shielded, across the long road which according to Thea, lead to the people they were going to see. Eventually, a glass house came into Trouble's vision. It looked like something out of a fairy tale. A big glass house in the middle of paradise. You can hear the birds singing and a river rushing near by.

Thea stepped into the porch but she didn't make an inch to knock. After several minutes of Trouble waiting, he finally asked Thea.

"Why don't you-"The door opened and inch. Wow, not only fairy tales but also horror movies.

Trouble stepped inside after Thea.

"It's you!" The poised lady from the school said.

'Line'

**Volterra**

Artemis walked as fluidly and as imperceptible as possible, until he bumped Lara, a vampire who could detect lies, though unlike Maggie from the Irish Coven, she had to touch the person.

"Marco! There you are. The Cullen with raven hair escaped. Let's go." When Artemis didn't answer, Lara whispered, "It's him."

20 vampires surrounded him at once. The next thing he knew he was waking up seated on a chair.

"Master," Lara said, flipping her curly locks "I just got home. It was chaotic when I reached the west wing. When I asked Jane what was wrong she said nothing, which was obviously a lie. I bumped into who I thought was Marco. It was him."

"Well good thing you got here. This boy keeps on insisting he's Artemis Fowl II!" A familiar, perfect voice said. This was followed by flawless laughter that echoed to his ears.

"Nonsense master! I was surveying the Fowls for 2 years! Artemis Fowl is dead! He's gone! Disappeared."

"He's awake. Now he can stop lying." Marcus said, and then he faced Artemis.

"Tell me boy, who are you?"

Artemis didn't bother to answer anymore, that is until after he blinked. The female slammed Artemis to the wall and hoisted him up, squeezing his neck.

"Ar-artemis Fowl." He managed to say. Lara put her down. He took a deep breath.

"He's telling the truth. Is it possible that-"Lara was cut of by Heidi.

"Master, we got one of them from Ireland Tara."

Artemis found himself inside his old prison, pretty angrier than he was before.

--

**E7 shuttle port, Tara, Ireland**

_Who is this Thea?_ Holly thought, not really paying attention to Captain Meyers and his report of the Tara fatalities. _Maybe she's Trouble's girlfriend or something. She seemed very important to him._ And then: _Captain Meyers should really pluck some nose hair. There's even a booger hanging from one._

"…and 1 suspect in custody." Captain Meyers finished with a deep intake of mucus from his nose. "Captain Short, are you feeling quite alright?" Meyers waved a hand in front of Holly, which didn't avert her stare from his nose.

"Oh are you done? So maybe we could start by restricting tourism above ground here in Tara. Maybe its an epidemic spreading in the Pixie district. It would make things a lot better if we have one infected pixie in custody." Holly said, shaking out her daydreams.

"Ma'am, we do have one in custody. I mentioned it in my report…?" The captain said, silently criticizing the crazy girlie captain for not listening. _Typical females, _Meyer thought, _for all I know all that's going on in that female's head is how handsome I am. _

"Oh, sorry. I missed that. Let's see the criminal shall we? Lead the way, Meyers." The two captains rose and headed towards the door, when a Lieutenant barged into the shuttle port office.

"Ma'am, there's a human _thingy _that barged into E7 sector 43A. It seems to be following the scent of the pixie killer in the cells. Civilians cleared out and are being rushed back to Haven. The situation is out of control. And tell my wife and kids I love them!" Then he disappeared as he said the bravado-filled parting sentence. It was all so James Bond-ish and unnecessary that Holly could roll her eyes. _Men._

Short and Meyers went out of the office and rushed to the waiting room, dodging rows of baggage and chairs. Holly's eyes widened as she saw the beautiful, destructive creature throwing everything that's in his way towards the LEP officers who struggled to lock him down. She thought she seen it all (after all, she did kiss a mud boy, her thumb did got sliced in Russia and she was accused of murdering her own commander) but she never seen anything more magnificent and fearsome at the same time. It was like battling a part troll, part Artemis Fowl, part Trouble Kelp, and part Butler thing.

Then what seemed like a millisecond, the creature was in front of her, gripping her in his strong arms…

And they were gone.

This is the slowest update EVER! Hope you still like it.


	10. Chapter 10

Limit, a PRH abandoned but now continued novel.

You guys are going to kill me. Updated after, what, 3 years? Okay so, could you please leave a review if you want me to edit the previous chapters or leave it as it is. I just read through them and they are a headache. The point of views kept changing every five sentences and Emmett is so unrealistically retarded, I can't even -. Do you want me to redo the entire fic or just continue from here? For now, I'll continue.

* * *

**Forks, WA**

"Thea? Thea Uley? I don't believe it." It was Edward who spoke.

Trouble couldn't move. Thea and the pixie in Tara was so beautiful, it hurt his eyes. Seeing creatures like them so many in the same place and time, it practically melted his gung ho eye sockets.

"I've led you to them. They can answer the rest of your questions." Thea said in Gnommish. She looked away from the handsome man, who Trouble presumed was Thea's Edward. Then, faster than a blink, she turned into an eagle and soared away. Awkward silence engulfed the room.

"D'arvit. She just left me in an awkward room full of super models." Trouble whispered to himself.

"I did model underwear once. But then they did a circus shoot with bears." One of the models said. The one with curly and dark hair.

Trouble cleared his throat. "Greetings. I am Commander Kelp of the Lower Elements Police. I'd like to ask you some questions."

"Who exactly do you want to question, the floor?" A blonde one said. Trouble addressed his introduction to the floor, since super models tend to be tall and looking at the floor rather than kneecaps would be more dignified.

"What is this?" Another model entered the room. He was in the school earlier today, and got mind wiped. _Great, more humans in on the secret of the existence on the fairy world. _Trouble thought. Then: _Why is that curly haired model stuffing all the marshmallows he can in his mouth?_

"We're not humans, and we're already in on the secret since a long time ago." Edward said. "And Emmett does weird things all the time. Marshmallows being on the tame side."

_What the fuck. _

"Another weirdo offspring, Carlisle? Was the mother of this one a fairy princess?"

"This is Commander Kelp, Santiago. He's-"

"Kelp? A seaweed? One of you had a baby with a _seaweed_. How did you do that?"

"The Volturi's never going to let us forget the human/vampire thing, are they."

Trouble decided all of these are wasting his time. He took out his Boomer, a gun that shoots nothing but make lots of noise. Foaly designed it for distractions and for getting attention.

_Boom!_

All models turn to Trouble.

"I'm sorry, Commander Kelp, but this isn't such a great time. Our family will always be willing to help your race. However-"

"Race? You knew of the existence of a different race and you didn't confide the information with the Volturi? Are they your weapons against the Volturi, like those dogs?" The one called Santiago said.

"Obviously," Trouble said, after a deep breath. These people were worse than that time a goblin lawyer called a swear toad to the stand to witness for his client. "You're in a middle of a conflict here. But please hear me out."

The Commander accessed the keyboard on his left wrist. From Trouble's helmet, a blank screen was projected in the middle of the room. Everyone was transfixed.

"We need some answers regarding a massacre going on in our cities. Everyday, corpses turn up bloodless. The death toll is rising to hundreds. But that's not the worse part." The pictures of corpses and the graph showing the rise of the casualties was replaced by a terrifyingly beautiful pixie.

"Our race are being turned into the killers. This pixie was captured in a public place. No one knows how many more is out there. Your people obviously started this, so we need you to end this."

"Looks like we're still going to Volterra." A model said.

**Volterra**

Artemis stared angrily at the wall. He was back in his prison. Trapped once again. He must devise a wiser plan to get out of here.

The doors opened.

"Just put the prisoner inside while we wait for Aro" a velvet voice said. There was thump of something being thrown into the room and the door closed.

There was nothing but silence. A _thing_ started groaning in pain, then a small amount of light illuminated the room. Artemis gasped.

"Holly!"

Artemis rushed towards Holly. The elf twisted and turned, then fell still. Artemis slapped the captain in the face over and over again.

"Red Armani boxers" Holly mumbled. Then: "Artemis? Oh gods, I knew this massacre controversy leads right to you."

Artemis Fowl is never outdated in current events, fairy or human. However, his frolicking around the globe with his mother isolated him from his fairy intelligences. "Controversy?"

"What, the great Artemis Fowl's been living under a rock for the past month?"

Artemis was about to snap back one of his pre-composed comebacks when the door opened once again. Robed figures entered, more than Artemis could count.

"They know each other. Interesting."

"The affairs of Artemis Fowl are none of our business."

"But the affairs of the other creature are our business."

"Why? Who are you?" It was Holly. After listening to silken whispers, her voice sounded like a toad's to Artemis. A toad who hasn't drunk water in 10 years and have been eating nothing but Mars bars.

The vampires ignored the elf's outburst. Instead, one grabbed Holly and scraped her hand with his nail. When her blood oozed out, the creature licked it. Artemis was frozen in horror.

"Delicious. This is why." The vampire dragged the bleeding Holly towards the three figures in the center. Aro took Holly's hand and bit it.

* * *

Review! Who can guess who owns the Red Armani underwear Holly's dreaming about? Disturbing. Check TTP ^^


End file.
